


Plotted and Planned

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's plan needs to be adjusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotted and Planned

Title: Plotted and Planned  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann's plan needs to be adjusted.

 

 

"Yoink!"

"Newton, give my notebook back this instant!"

"Dude. Did you seriously plot out our entire date for tonight?"

"I like things to go smoothly. Having a plan in place tends to help. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've got down two hours for eating at the restaurant and only ten minutes for 'snuggling on the couch while watching Newton's movie'."

"So?"

"I'm going to be cuddling, kissing, and maybe snogging you for the entire length of the film."

"Ah. Let me adjust the chart."

"You're cute when you get all blushy like that, Hermann."

"Oh, hush."


End file.
